A Little Touch of Heaven
by Leia Avenrose
Summary: *Chp 4*/ Died in combat? What's it all mean? What happened to Van during the great war between Mothersburg and Fanelia? Four years later, Hitomi's been blessed with a child, but who's is it? Van's? Or a pervious lover? Will their love for each other grow,
1. ~*~Prologue/Chapter 1~*~ I will survive,...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.......^_~

Dedication: To _Tira_Mearl_Festa, Zidane's Dagger, Siena and Taemyr_ and also to you; the reader and the reviewer...

~**~A little touch of Heaven~**~

~~~~~*~~~~~

_A Little Touch of Heaven_

~**~**Prologue**~**~

~*~_I will survive, if it's the last thing I do..._~*~

Van had to survive. He couldn't die, he couldn't give up, not for her. _She_ was counting on him to return home. To return back to her. She was holding him to that one promise.....

_' I promise to you, this night, that I will return. I will survive, if it's the last thing I do. For you, I'll return....I promise.... '_

His words sounded hollow to his ears and they echoed throughout his mind, as he gripped the handle tightly and agressively pushed it forward, causing the large, and well known _Ispano Guymelef_ to dig it's large sword deep into the gut of the smaller _Norte_ Melef.

The blue Guymelef fell to the ground with a loud thud. Breathing hard, and sweating heavily within the _Ispano Guymelef_, Van slammed his foot down on a pedal and he and Escaflowne were one, running, flying, charging through the air at another blue Guymelef.

Catching it from behind, the blue Melef pitched forward to the ground, the pained cry of the soldier inside floated through the air quickly and ended abruptly as soon as the Melef hit the ground. Van stuck out his bottom lip and blew the hair from his eyes.

Van looked around, trying to catch his breath as he watched his comrades in action. Most of Fanelia and Asturia's Guymelefs and groundsmen were diminishing rapidly. Norte's and Mothersburg's troops were diminishing as well. That was the only advantage that Fanelia and Asturia had over them.

Van closed his eyes, suddenly wishing that he were back at the castle, relaxing, taking it easy instead of being here, fighting for one stupid main reason; a dispute of the royal families between Fanelia and Norte. One of the Asturian soldiers to Van's left let out a wail of pain as one of the Mothersburg's red Guymelefs thrusted it's sword deep into the chest area of the other Melef, probably catching the soldier inside, in the head.

Van grimaced and then quickly spun around as he heard the shouts of his troops. He scanned the bloody grounds and then looked up at the sky to find floating fortresses from Norte. He silently cursed and slammed down on the pedal once again, sending Escaflowne charging towards a red Guymelef that was standing there, watching the floating fortresses.

_' This is going to be a piece of cake.... '_, Van thought as he brought back the left hand of Escaflowne and then slammed it forward, causing the sword to pierce the shoulder of the red Melef.

The red Melef swiftly brought it's own sword up and slammed it down into Escaflowne's shoulder, causing Van to flinch. The two Melef's stood there for a brief moment, the men inside staring at each other through the slits in the head, while each other's swords rested in their shoulders.

Van suddenly snorted and then whipped out his sword from the shoulder. He brought it up over his head and then sent it crashing down onto the red Melef's arm. The red Melef swiftly brought his sword up and easily blocked Van's hit. Van cursed and then lifted his sword from the red Melef's sword. He backed up a step before crouching down to the ground and then springing off it like a graceful cat.

Escaflowne jumped high up into the air with the tip of it's blade pointing down. The red Melef watched him and then readied itself for the attack from up above. Van let out a battlecry as he and Escaflowne fell to the ground, right on top of the red Melef. The sword of Escaflowne stuck deep in the top of the other Melef's head.

The red Melef's sword fell from it's hands to the ground followed closely by the Melef itself. Van was breathing hard as he walked over to the head of the fallen Melef and yanked out his sword. He stood there. Doing nothing but watching the others fight.

" Van!! Don't just _stand_ there..... ", a deep, troubled voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Van quickly turn his head to look at Schezarde. Van shook his head and then lifted his sword up and held it with two hands, as if motioning for someone else to bring on a challenge. A black Guymelef came up beside him and he heard Dryden's voice call out to him.

" Van? What's wrong? ", Dryden shouted to him.

Van shook his head, " Nothing. I... forget it. Let's just keep going.... ", he shouted back over the noise.

Dryden nodded and went charging after a couple of Melef's who were ganging up on one of Asturia's Melef's. Van sighed heavily and then let out a growl as he charged at a blue Melef who was beating up one of Fanelia's Melef's. Van caught it from behind, but it didn't fall as he had hoped.

The red Melef spun around quickly, knocking the sword from Escaflowne's hands, it shoved Van to the ground. Van grunted as the back of his head connected with the back of the seat. He shook his head to clear the spots of colours that danced in front of his eyes.

As soon as Van opened his eyes, he regretted it. He watched as the red Melef brought it's sword over it's head and then down onto him. Van tried to dodge by shifting Escaflowne to the left and the right, but the other Melef had straddled him. Van took a deep breath and then brought his knee up, catching the red Melef in the middle of the back.

The red Melef pitched forward onto the head of Escaflowne and Van braced himself for the impact. Van quickly flipped over and jumped off the Melef. He backed away and went in search of his sword. Van spotted it laying on the ground a few feet away and he jogged towards it.

Van bent over to pick it up. There was a battlecry behind him as he stood up and then a sudden searing pain across his back. Van and Escaflowne fell to a knee, hunched over. He closed his eyes against the pain and then opened them to find a blue Melef charging at him from the front.

Van was outnumbered by one. But he stood up and held onto his sword tightly, waiting for the Melef's to strike at him. None did. They just stood there, watching him. Van blinked and then narrowed his eyes as pushed forward on the handle that held the sword. Escaflowne's right arm slashed out and caught the Melef on it's right in the side of the head, sending it to one knee.

Van snorted and then quickly spun around in a complete circle, with his sword extended. He caught the second Melef in the shoulder hard, causing him to drop to the ground on one knee. Van quickly brought his sword up and then went to bring it crashing down on the fallen Melef, but the fallen Melef swiftly and easily brought his own sword up.

The Melef shifted his hand to the side as it slashed it's sword deep across Escaflowne's chest. Van stumbled back, slightly stunned, but what he didn't realize was that there was another Melef behind him that was charging at him with it's sword extended.

The Melef behind Escaflowne thrusted it's sword forward and it dug deep into Escaflowne's back. The sword protruded through the front of Escaflowne as it fell back onto the sword. A strangled cry of pain escaped from the fallen Escaflowne as Van felt the large sword slice right through his left side.

Van gritted his teeth against the sudden wave of nausea and pain that threatened to push him over the brink of losing consciousness. He took a deep breath before slipping his hand from the arm to feel his side for an injury. His hand found the sharp edge of the Melef's blade and badly torn flesh that brought bile to his mouth.

Van pushed it down and began to tremble uncontrolably. He suddenly felt cold all over and he didn't know why. Was he dying? Was this the end for him? Van shook his head as he tried to calm his thoughts. All around him the sounds of the war died down and everything went quiet as a victorious cry rang out through the air.

Van tried to lift his head, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and began to think of _her_. He knew his entire left side was sliced up, not only from the sword in the side, but from when someone else had attacked him from behind and slashed his back. Van's chest was hurting and it hurt to breath.

Someone appeared at his side and he opened his eyes to peer up at Dryden's Melef. Dryden looked down at the sword that protruded from the front of Escaflowne and a low whistle escaped his lips. He squinted his eyes and noticed that blood was decorated along the edge.

" Van? You still with us? ", Dryden called out, hoping to get a response.

Van grimaced, " Y-yeah....barely... "

" Can you move? "

Van was silent and Dryden was beginning to think the worst. Schezarde came up beside Dryden's black Melef and he knelt down. Allen frowned lightly and then swallowed as he looked at Dryden that at Escaflowne. Dryden shook his head sadly and Allen sighed heavily.

" He's....g-gone? ", Allen asked lightly.

Dryden nodded, " That's what it looks like...... "

Allen shook his head, " But that's _impossible!_ Nothing can harm Escaflowne...nothing can get through it. "

Dryden frowned, " Well...it looks like something did...and it got to him too... ", he added softly.

Allen sighed as he took his hand out of the arm and ran his fingers through his hair, " What are we going to say to her? How are we going to tell her.... "

" I don't know, Allen....I don't know. How about you try to tell it to her softly? Easily at first? ", Dryden suggested lightly.

" I don't know if that'll work.... ", Allen replied dryly.

Dryden stood up and looked over his shoulder at the rest of their troops that were beginning to gather around the fallen Ispano Guymelef and it's closest friends. One man in a black Melef identical to Dryden's outstretched a hand and then let it fall as he saw the fallen Escaflowne.

" The King of Fanelia is _dead_. He died bravely in battle and he fought hard..... ", Dryden explained to them.

Allen stood up to face them as well, " Yes. For that we are grateful for him sacrificing himself for his country. You should all be grateful that you're all alive..... "

Some of the men nodded their heads while others had them bowed deeply. Some men had tears streaming silently down their cheeks. The news of their King had hit some of them hard. Allen scanned the small group of troops and then sighed.

" I think it's time we returned home.... ", Allen suggested lightly.

Dryden swallowed thickly and looked back down at the ground at Escaflowne, " What about him? "

" We'll come back. Don't worry. I'll see to it that he gets a proper burial.... ", Allen assured him.

Dryden nodded and then looked up at the men who were watching him and Allen, " Let's all go back home to our families. You all fought well in this battle, but there _will_ be more.... "

All the men nodded and turned to head back to their countries. Dryden slowly followed them with his head bowed, silently praying that Van passed quietly. Allen watched as Dryden left. He bent down to the ground on a knee and examined the sword that protruded from Escaflowne.

" Weird... I never knew they made such a model anymore these days.... ", Allen muttered under his breath as he reached out to run a finger along the sharp edge, smearing blood all over Schezarde's finger.

" Let's _go_, Allen.... we have a lot of explaining to do.... ", Dryden called out to him from behind.

Allen bit his lip and then stood up. He turned around and began to make his way towards Dryden, but he stopped in his tracks as he heard something from behind him. Allen spun around and couldn't believe his eyes. Either he was dreaming or it was real. Escaflowne's right arm lifted into the air and then rested itself on it's stomach.

Allen blinked a couple of times and then shook his head, " This can't be real? Is he still alive? "

Escaflowne laid there on the sword in dead and eerie silence. It's back bent in an uncomfortable position as the wind picked up. Allen quickly walked to fall in step with Dryden and the rest of the troops as they made their ways back home.....

~**~**Chapter 1**~**~

~*~_Back from the dead_~*~

**_//Four years later\\_**

The people of Fanelia were beginning to crowd the streets as Hitomi Kanzaki tried to push her way through the swams of citizens. She had a bag full of gifts in one hand and she was brushing a long strand of light sandy brown hair from her eyes with the other. People looked at her and still sent her sympathetic looks. After four years you'd think they'd give it up already.

It had been _four_ years since Hitomi had head about Van's death from Dryden and Allen. Everyone was devastated, but Hitomi has taken the news the hardest of them all. Hitomi sighed heavily as she walked up the street. Merchants from all over called out to her from each side, shouting at her politely to stop and take a look at their goods that were scattered nicely over the small tables.

Hitomi looked terrible. Her sea-green eyes were dull. They just never lit up anymore with laughter or mischief and they had dark circles under them from not sleeping. Her sandy brown hair was pulled back and piled on top of her head, wisps of light chocolate and gold feathered her forehead and the back of her bare neck. Hitomi's deep green gown clung to her body in all the right places as she walked.

The long skirts rustled along the ground as she now crossed the street to make her way towards the fields, where she would cross to go home to relax. Fanelia was her home now. Earth was really nothing to her anymore and she was happy here until the news hit her, but she had managed to survive.

Hitomi clutched the bag tightly in her hand as she frowned and then scratched her head lightly. Something was calling to her, but what was it? Who was it? Hitomi gave her head a little shake and began to make her way across the small field to the little house at the far end.

_' Hitomi..... '_

Hitomi blinked and came to an abrupt stop. She spun around and scanned the crowds behind her. No one was there following her. Hitomi bit her lip and then turned back around to continue her walk across the field. That's when she felt it; the sudden wave of emotions that hit her square in the chest hard. They were the same ones that she had felt when she had heard about Van's death......

~~~~~*~~~~~

" Are you sure he was dead? You checked yourself? "

Allen Crusade Schezar sighed heavily and then brought his gaze to the ground, " I didn't exactly check myself. Dryden told me that he was dead.... "

Akira Konoko narrowed his eyes, " So then he could still be alive..... "

Allen shrugged uncomfortably, " I dont know. Probably, probably not. "

" What do you mean? "

" What I mean is he could've just stayed in his Guymelef and not bothered to move, or he could have gotten out and moved... ", Allen stated vaguely.

Akira scratched the black stubble along his strong jaw, " I see..... "

Allen rolled his deep blue eyes and then ran a gloved hand through his honey-gold hair, " Can I be dismissed? "

Akira waved his hand in the air and Allen stood up from the ground. He turned and left the room in silence with his head bowed deeply. Akira looked out the window and sighed lightly as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the plush chair.

" You'd better be dead, Fanel.... let's just pray that you're dead... for _her_ sake at least.... "

~~~~~*~~~~~~

" Hitomi...... ", a handsome man of the age twenty-two whispered hoarsely in half joy and half sorrow as he stumbled slightly through the crowds after spotting the slender frame of his lover.

So many emotions that had been bottled up inside suddenly came out into the open as he began to run across the field towards the slender figure that quickly walked away from him. He had to get to her. He quickened his pace and caught up to her easily.

He had spotted her while he was looking out the main window in the castle. His hand shot out and he grasped her arm above the elbow and spun her around to face him. The look on her soft featured face was of pure shock and fear.

" Dear god, Hitomi, it's been _so_ long.... ", Van Slanzar de Fanel whispered painfully as he muffled Hitomi's cry of surprise with his aching lips.

Hitomi tried to pull away but she couldn't match his strength. Van's hand spanned the small of her back, pulling her closer to his body, and deepened the kiss, by parting her soft lips with his tongue. Van couldn't think. With only three hours of sleep he was just a little lost.

Hitomi managed to firmly place her hands on his hard chest and she felt the muscles ripple slightly under her touch. Hitomi pushed Van away to look at him with wide eyes. She brought a trembling hand up to her slightly swollen lips and gingerly grazed them. Van blinked and then searched her face for some sort of reaction or response.

" I.... Van, what are you -- you're suppose to be -- ", Hitomi stammered quickly but Van lifted a hand to silence her.

" Dead? Yeah....so I've heard. ", Van replied softly and took a step towards her, but stopped as he watched her take a step back.

" Don't, Van..... ", Hitomi warned.

" Don't _what?_ ", Van wondered outloud.

" Don't come near me..... "

Van blinked and swallowed the fear of losing her again, " W-what are you talking about? _Why?_ ", he asked in a pained voice.

Hitomi shook her head and wrapped her arms around her stomach, doubling over slightly she shook her head again, " You have no right to take advantage of a married woman, Van... you of all people should know this.... "

Van's dark brows shot up in surprise and his reddish-brown eyes filled with shock.

Hitomi nodded, " You heard me, Van..... "

Van shook his head, " N-no, I didn't. Would you mind repeating it for m-me again? "

Hitomi sighed and blinked back the sudden rush of tears, " I'm a married woman, Van. I've waited for you _too_ long.... "

" You couldn't wait just a _little_ longer? "

" Van... I, when I heard of your death, I was heartbroken. You had broken your promise to me. You didn't return to me like you said you were going to. You _left_ me.... ", Hitomi's voice trailed off in a soft whisper.

Van snorted suddenly and raked a hand through his raven black hair, " I didn't _**leave**_ you, Hitomi. I was injured during action.... "

Hitomi shook her head, " That's not what I heard, Van... you were dead. **DEAD!** ", she practically shouted the last word as she uncrossed her arms from her stomach.

Van lowered his eyes to the ground and then brought them back up to meet Hitomi's eyes which were glazed over with tears, " But I'm not dead, Hitomi. I'm standing right in front of you. You felt me, you know I'm real, alive, _here!_ Why can't you just understand it? "

" I'm trying. I'm trying to understand why you left me.... ", Hitomi whispered as she quickly brushed past him.

Van sighed and reached out to grab her elbow. Hitomi froze under his touch and swallowed thickly, " Let me go, Van.... ", she whispered.

Van shook his head and jutted his chin out in determination, " Not until I get a full explanation from you, Hitomi Kanzaki.... "

Hitomi wrenched her elbow from Van's grip and whirled around to face him, puzzled and pained reddish-brown met with angry and hurt sea-green, " M-me owe _you_ an explanation? ", she demanded with the lift of her light brows.

Van nodded. Hitomi gave out a cry of frustration, " No! I will not give you any explanation at all. It's **you** who owe's **me** the explanation, Van Fanel...... "

Van crossed his arms over his chest, " For what? "

" For leaving me, for making me live with Allen, for your wanting me to stay in Fanelia, _everything!_ ", Hitomi replied harshly as she began to back away from him.

Van bit his lip, " Running isn't going to change anything between us..... "

Hitomi shook her head, " There never was nothing between us..... "

Van flinched noticeably, " You're _wrong_, Hitomi. You're so wrong. "

" How so? "

" I... I thought about you the entire time that I was away. I dreamt about you, I saw your face in my mind _everytime_ I went to bed and when I woke up. You were the only thing that was on my mind. I _had_ to get back to you. I couldn't go on in life without being with you.... that's why I'm living now, to this very day... "

Hitomi sighed heavily and took another step back, " If you wanted to get me back then why didn't you send me some sort of message of sign? Anything Van, would've been alright. But you didn't do anything to get it clear to me that you were alive and healthy. You just decided to stay away from me for an _entire_ four years. Do you know what it was like? Having to go on in life without the one you ever loved by your side? It was _torment_ for me, Van, and it looks like you don't give a damn about it either.... "

Van blinked at her words and then shook his head, " I did care about you, Hitomi, and I still do. I couldn't do anything about getting it to you that I was alive. I gave a letter to Millerna and she was to give it to Allen. D-didn't you get it? "

Hitomi shook her head and took another step back. She took one look over her shoulder and noticed that she was close to home, only a few more paces by running and she'd be home and safe. Van noticed her gaze straying on the small house in the background and he frowned deeply.

" Did you get it? ", Van repeated lightly.

Hitomi turned her gaze back to him and slowly shook her head, " I... no. I never got anything.... "

Van frowned again, " What's going on then? Allen was suppose to give it to you.... "

" Well, if he had given it to me, I'd be all over you right now. But obviously he didn't give it to me. Perhaps Millerna didn't give it to him.... "

Van shook his head, " I trust Millerna. She would've done what I had asked... she wouldn't go behind my back and not give it to him. Something's not right... "

Hitomi took another step back, " What do you mean? "

" How long have you been in Fanelia? "

Hitomi blinked and stopped taking her steps back, " I... ever since I arrived here, four years ago... why? "

Van searched her face and eyes, " I've been here for the past three years. Why didn't you ever stop by the castle? "

Hitomi was dumbstruck, " I... I didn't think it was nescessary...... "

" What?! Why? "

Hitomi gave a small shrug of her bare shoulders, " I didn't know you were alive and kicking, remember? ", she reminded him quietly.

" Oh.... ", Van muttered as he looked down at the ground, suddenly interested in his boots.

There was an unbearable tension between the two once lovers and Hitomi couldn't it anymore, so Hitomi took a few more paces back before completely turning and then running across the rest of the field towards the small house. Van's head shot up at the sound of her retreating footsteps and he watched her go......

~~~~~*~~~~~

(_Author's Note:_ *grins* I know this chapter was confusing... _and_ short too... for these things, I apologize deeply. I'm just trying to get some new chapters in for my other 24 fics.... forgive me? *gets on her knees and begs* But, I will be getting more in. One question though for those of you who have read **all** of my Escaflowne fics, what did you think of this one? Is it better then the others so far???? Thanx a bunch!! *hugs for everyone* )


	2. Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne...........

Dedication: To all who love me and my stories.... which is not a lot.....^_~

~~~~~*~~~~~

A Little Touch of Heaven

~*~**Chapter 2**~*~

~**~_Secrets_~**~

Van swallowed thickly as he watched Hitomi's retreating figure disappear into the house in the far distance. He shook his head and then ran a hand through his hair. He didn't understand why she wasn't given the letter. Van looked up at the sky and watched as the clouds began to bunch together and turn a dark, nasty grey.

Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance and Van groaned as he took one look back at the large castle.

A frown caused his forehead to crinkle slightly and he then shook his head, " I can't believe I'm doing this..... ", he muttered as he shoved his hands into his pockets and bowed his head deep as he began towards the house in the distance.

~~~~~*~~~~~

Hitomi let out a big sigh of relief as she slammed the door shut and leaned back against the cool wood. She closed her eyes and lowered her head as she tried to catch her breath. Her hair was coming out of her pins and it fell down around her face in soft wisps, and strands.

Thunder sounded in the distance and she jumped slightly and then chuckled at herself. Someone slowly made their way into the hall and Hitomi lifted her head up to find Rutha Olsen wiping her hands on her apron. Her clear blue eyes sparkled slightly and her pitch black hair was pulled back in a tight bun as she took a step towards Hitomi with open arms.

" Well, child! Look at you..... ", Rutha said as she hugged Hitomi hard and pulled away smiling.

Hitomi smiled back and then scratched her head, " Where's Isabella? "

Rutha chuckled, " Sitting in the kitchen. She was helping me bake cookies... for you.... ", she added in a whisper.

Hitomi laughed lightly and then nodded, " Good. I have some things that I'd like to give her.... ", she told the older woman with a big smile.

Rutha looked down at the bag in Hitomi's hands and then cocked her head to the side, " What it is? "

" Gifts.... "

" Oh... well, what are you waiting for? Go on and _give_ em to her..... "

Hitomi nodded, " That's what I intend on doing.... after supper though... "

Rutha nodded and then turned to leave the hall. Hitomi sighed lightly and went upstairs to change. She had to get out of the dress. It was very humid and Hitomi wrinkled her nose in disgust as she felt small beads of sweat roll down the sides of her face.

Hitomi pushed open her door and then dropped the bag of gifts onto the bed. She moved to her closet and pulled out a short white cotton summer dress that slipped into after she slipped out of her gown. Hitomi smiled lightly and walked over to the mirror that stood in the middle of the far wall.

She twirled around a couple of times and then moved to her dresser where she got rid of the pins only to let her hair cascade down from the top of her head to land in soft, natural curls around her bare shoulders. There was a soft knock on the door and Hitomi turned around with the brush still in her hand as she continued to brush out the long tresses of sandy brown.

" Come in... "

The door opened and a little girl the age of four walked into the room. A small smile broke out onto Hitomi's face and she walked over to the girl. Bending down so she was at reasonable height, she gathered the little girl into her arms and hugged her hard, and then planted a big kiss onto her forehead.

Isabella's deep green eyes twinkled with mischief as she hugged her mother back just as hard. She reached up and ran a small hand through her mother's hair, " So soft.... ", she whispered gently.

Hitomi chuckled and then ran her own hand through the little girl's raven black hair, " So is yours, sweetie..... "

Isabella frowned lightly, " Ruthie sent me up. Dinner's ready, momma.... "

Hitomi stood up and then tucked her hair behind her ears, " Thanks, baby.... ", she replied softly as she held her hand out to the child.

Isabella took the offered hand and then began to drag her mother to the door. Hitomi smiled and then chucked her brush onto the bed before she closed the door behind her.

Isabella looked up at her mother and then frowned deeply, " Where's papa....? "

Hitomi blinked and then bit her lip, " Uh.... p-papa? "

Isabella nodded and watched her mother. Hitomi sighed quietly, " Papa isn't here anymore.... "

" Where'd he go? Doesn't he love me? ", Isabella suddenly asked.

_' He doesn't know about you.... '_

Hitomi gave her a smile and then shook her head, " He's still loves you..... "

" Oh.... then where is he? "

" Gone... "

" Where? "

Hitomi shrugged lightly, " I don't know.... "

_' Liar!! '_, something shouted in the back of her mind.

Isabella looked down at the ground, " Oh.... "

" Oh, baby... don't worry about it. You have me.... ", Hitomi assured her gently. " I'm _not_ going to leave you.... "

Isabella looked up at her mother and nodded, " I hope not... "

Hitomi bit her lip and then bent down to pick up her daughter and carry her down the stairs to where she saw Rutha standing at the foot of the stairs, a worried expression plastered to her old features.

Hitomi looked at her and then frowned deeply, " What is it? "

Rutha looked at the child in Hitomi's arms and then at Hitomi, " There's someone here to see you....perhaps you'd like it if I took the child from your hands for a while.... "

Hitomi knitted her brows together and handed Isabella to Rutha, " Who's here? "

Rutha stared Hitomi in the eye, " A man... he claims to know you... "

Hitomi blinked, " W-what does he look like? "

Rutha suddenly winked at her and then turned her back to head back into the kitchen, " Handsome.... _very_ handsome... ", she replied over her shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen.

Hitomi sighed heavily and then slowly made her way towards the front hall. She stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway. She blinked and then shook her head, not wanting to believe it. Standing in front of her was someone she didn't really want to know anymore, his muscular back to her as he looked at a picture on the wall of her and her daughter.

" V-van... what are you doing here? ", Hitomi stammered, not knowing what else to say.

Van's head swung in her direction, " Hitomi.... ", he whispered her name as his eyes went over her slim figure in the short dress.

Hitomi crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, " Is that all you're going to say? "

Van cocked his head to the side, " _What_ else do you want me to say? ", he countered.

" Well, you could explain why you're here for starters... ", Hitomi pointed out.

Van brought his bottom lip inbetween his teeth and nibbled gently, " I had to see you.... "

Hitomi lifted an eyebrow, " And why's that? "

" Where is she? ", Van asked.

Hitomi blinked, " W-what? "

Van pointed over his shoulder to the little girl in the painting, " Her... where is she? ", he asked again.

Hitomi closed her eyes and cursed God silently, " She's... resting... ", she lied.

Van shook his head and took a step towards her, " You're lying to me.... "

Hitomi's lips went together in a straight line, " It's not as if you haven't done it to me before, Van Fanel! "

Van's mouth opened and he went to say something back, but he was cut off by a small voice that was shouting, " _Momma!_ Momma! Guess what I found.... ", Isabella cried out in happiness as she appeared at her mother's side, holding a porcelin doll in her small hands.

Hitomi shot a look at Van to keep his mouth shut as she bent down to gaze at the doll, then into her daughter's face, " Honey... what are you doing here? You're suppose to be in the kitchen with Rutha, eating dinner.... "

Isabella nodded and then fingered the dolls hair, " I know, momma.... but I had to show you what got Rutha me, since I forgot to show you when you came home earlier..... "

Van cocked his head to the side and watched the little girl, _' Green eyes... black hair.... Hitomi's features, everything.... something's not right here.... '_, he thought as he frowned, his eyes shifting over to look at Hitomi's face.

Hitomi looked at Van and then shook her head. She stood up and walked over to him, her sea-green eyes filled with undescribable emotions. Isabella cocked her head to the side and watched Van, " Are you an angel? ", she asked.

Van blinked and then lifted an eyebrow, " A-angel? "

Isabella nodded, " Yes! Momma talks about them _all_ the time..... " 

Hitomi whirled around to face her daughter, " _Isabella!!_ ", she scolded lightly.

Isabella cringed lightly and then blushed as she felt Van's eyes on her, " I'm sorry.... ", she muttered.

" Don't be.... ", Van response came out soft.

Hitomi whirled back around to face him, her eyes searching his face. She found something in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a long time; tenderness and happiness. Van looked down at her and then cleared his throat, " So... who is she? Your daughter? "

Hitomi nodded her head as she lowered her gaze to the ground. Van reached out and placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head up so he could look in to her eyes, " **_your_** daughter... or _ours?_ ", he asked quietly in a whisper.

Hitomi swallowed. She felt herself inching her way towards him and him doing the same only towards her. Van's eyes gazed lovingly into hers as he felt the gap between them closing rapidly. He lowered his face to hers and caught her soft lips in his hungry ones.

Hitomi's eyes went wide and she tried to pull away, but Van had snaked a hand up at the back of her head, keeping her from going anywhere, until he broke the kiss. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss, expressing how much she had missed him over the last four years in the soft kiss that turned out to be so deep that Hitomi got lost within her own emotions and thoughts.

Isabella's eyes went wide as she watched the two adults kiss. Hitomi slid her arms around Van's neck, pulling him down to her as Van held onto her, savoring every moment that they were sharing together, his hands slowly caressing her back through the thin dress.

Hitomi suddenly pulled away from him, but not from the comfort of his arms. She rested her forehead against the patch of visible tanned skin through the wide opening at the top of his red shirt. Van rested his chin on the top of her head and then sighed lightly.

" Are you sick or something? ", he asked suddenly.

Hitomi closed her eyes and Van felt something warm and wet slid down his chest, rolling over his abs and then being soaked up by the fabric of his pants, " I... I don't know.... ", she whispered in a pain filled voice.

Hitomi was confused. Her warm breath fanned his chest as she turned her head to the side and pressed her ear to the warm, smooth skin, that she had so much loved to caress before. Van stroked her hair softly and then mumbled in her ear, " I've never seen you with long hair... and down too.... "

Hitomi lightly punched at his arm and then pulled away from his loving embrace and turned around to find her daughter's eyes on them. Van looked over his shoulder at the girl and then whispered in Hitomi's ear, " She's mine, isn't she? "

Hitomi kept her eyes on her daughter's confused expression and nodded absentmindedly at Van. Isabella blinked and then ran to her mother, wrapped her arms around hitomi's bare legs. Van walked past Hitomi to bend down and look at the little girl.

" Hello... ", Van said softly, taking the little girl's scent, familiar looks and cuteness.

Isabella looked at him and smiled a smile that made her look like Hitomi, " Hullo... who are you? "

Van bowed his head to her and then looked up at her, " My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel. Who might you be little one? "

" My name's Isabella Saki de Fanel... but mommy says that I'm suppose to go by the name Isabella Saki Kanzaki.... "

Van knitted his brows together and stood back up to look at Hitomi, " de Fanel? Why that? "

Hitomi chuckled lightly and wiped a tear that slid from her eye, " Because it's true... that's why. "

" Aren't you afraid of people talking? "

Hitomi shook her head, " If they talk, let them talk. But... no one knows that that's her real last name. Everyone knows her as Kanzaki..... "

" But then... does she know about me? "

Hitomi shook her head, " No... "

Van lifted an eyebrow, " Why not? ", he asked as he looked down at the girl.

Hitomi looked down at the ground and bit her lip, " It's better this way...... ", she whispered.

" W-what do you mean? ", Van asked as he looked back at her.

" What I mean is, that I think you should leave now and never come back.... "

" Whoa! Hey, hey, hey... wait a minute. What about earlier? ", Van questioned, his eyes going dark. He knew where this was going to go, and he didn't want go there, not yet at least.....

Hitomi lifted an eyebrow, " Don't look at me like that Van. Just leave... _now_, before it's too late.... "

" I'm not going _anywhere_ until you explain to me why you're being this way! ", Van replied in a serious voice as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Hitomi looked down at her daughter, " Baby... go see Rutha. I need to talk to this man alone, alright? "

Isabella's chin jutted out in stubborness, but she nodded and left the adults alone. Van let out a breath of confusion and looked at Hitomi, " Why are you acting like this? ", he asked again.

Hitomi walked over to the door and pulled it open. She looked at Van and then bit her lip, " I'm sure you already know the answer. You left me. Disappeared from my life for four whole years, and _now_ you want back in? "

Van looked at the open door and then at Hitomi's hurt and angered expression, " I said I was sorry.... "

" Sorry isn't going to cut it, Van. Not this time. You don't know what I had to go through with you not by my side... "

Van blinked, " If you told me, then I would be able to help you.... "

Hitomi shook her head as her eyes brimmed with tears, " You'll never be able to help me, Van. If you wanted to help that you should have stayed out of my life forever, and not showed up..... "

Van flinched at her words and looked at the ground, " Hitomi... _please._ ", he pleaded. " Just don't get rid of me yet... "

" Like you did with me? ", Hitomi spat at him.

Van blinked and then uncrossed his arms, " What's that suppose to mean? ", his patience with her diminishing as he clenched and unclenched his hands into tight fists at his sides.

" You leave, then you expect to be welcomed with open arms?! I don't think so, Van Fanel... I'm not going to welcome you back with open arms. I'm not going to do anything, except for kicking you from my house. You have no right being here.... "

" And what about my daughter? ", Van retorted.

Hitomi shook her head, " _You_ can believe that she's your daughter, but in _my_ eyes, she isn't your daughter at all. She's just a stranger... as you are to me. "

Van's eyes narrowed slightly, " Hitomi... look at what you're saying! You're not making _any_ sense. "

" I _am_ too making sense, Van. It's you who doesn't understand! Just go away..... ", Hitomi told him as she held the door wider.

Van walked over to the door and wrenched it close. He grabbed her arms tightly, just above the elbows, and marched her back towards a wall in the far end of the hall. He pressed her up to the wall and stared into her wide and anger filled eyes.

" You're _going_ to hear me out, Kanzaki, and I don't care if it takes all night and if you don't want to. ", Van growled at her.

Hitomi squirmed and struggled against his arms, " Let me go! "

Van shook his head and looked at her, determination clear in his eyes as he jutted out his chin like his daughter did, " I said you're going to hear me out, even if I have to keep you pinned to the wall like this.... "

Hitomi brought her eyes to the ground, but they ended up straying on Van's chest. She remained silent and still, knowing that struggling was impossible since she couldn't match his strength. Van sighed lightly, venting his anger with it and he looked at her.

" Hitomi... there's more to this then you think. I wasn't dead. I _didn't_ die. I was only injured and Dryden and Allen left me there in the battle field after a GuyMelef from Norte got me good in the side.... they _left_ me to die, Hitomi. "

Hitomi swallowed noisily and looked up at him, " W-what are you saying....? "

Van smirked, " That your raving and ranting was all for nothing.... "

Hitomi narrowed her eyes. Van snorted, " Don't get upset at me. You should be upset with Allen and the others.... they're the ones who didn't give you the letter. "

" They did give me a letter...... "

" _What?!_ Then why are you complaining about me being dead and leaving you? ", Van practically shouted in her face.

" Because that's what it _says_ in the letter! ", Hitomi shot back.

" Show it to me. ", Van demanded, his patience completely gone, only to be replaced with anger.

Hitomi sighed, exasperated, " Then let me go and I'll go get it.... "

Van searched her face and then took his hands from her arms. Hitomi grimaced and then rubbed at her arms where his hands were. Van looked at where she was rubbed her arms and then groaned, " Hitomi, I... I didn't mean to -- "

" Don't say another word, Van. Just let me go get that damn letter. I know you didn't mean to hurt me... ", Hitomi assured him gently over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs.

Van watched her go and then closed his eys for a brief second. A small, warm hand placed itself on his calf and he tensed under the touch, not use to having something that small touch him. He opened his eyes and looked down at Isabella, who looked back up at him, a little confused.

" Why do you have the same last name as me? ", Isabella questioned.

Van ran his tongue over his teeth and then over his bottom lip, " I... I don't know.... "

" Are you my daddy? ", the little girl asked shyly.

Van blinked and then smiled lightly as he bent down to look into her green eyes, " I don't know.... you'd have to ask your mother.... "

Isabella's small lower lip went out in a pout and she lowered her head and looked down at the ground, " I want a daddy.... "

Van felt his heart ache and he reached out to gently finger the small black curls, " I can be your daddy until your mother finds you one? ", he suggested, hoping and praying that she wouldn't.

_' Why don't you just tell her who you really are? '_

Van shook his head. Isabella looked up at him and giggled. She nodded and threw her arms around his neck, holding him close, " Okay!! "

Van smiled and hugged the little girl back, inhaling the scent of baby powder and flowers that her hair and body carried. He pressed his lips to Isabella's temple and then lifted her up in his arms. He walked over to the stairs to find Hitomi walking down slowly, her eyes reading over the unfolded note in her hands.

Van slowly and gently setted Isabella down onto the ground and told her to go back into the kitchen. Isabella nodded and left him alone to be with Hitomi. He walked over to the stairs and quickly plucked the letter from her hands. Hitomi's head shot up and she frowned deeply at him.

Van's eyes skimmed over the writing and he lifted an eyebrow, _' Killed in combat? What kind of garbage is this? who wrote this? it doesn't look like what I wrote.... '_

Hitomi watched Van's expression of surprise and then nodded, " See... I told you.... "

Van shook his head, " This isn't right. I didn't write this.... "

" Then _who_ did? ", Hitomi questioned as she met Van's eyes as he lifted his head.

" I don't know... I'm assuming Allen did since I gave it to him to give to you.... "

Hitomi hugged her arms to her chest and then sat down on the step, making sure that nothing showed from underneath her dress. Van stood in front of him, his muscular, powerfully built body towering over her. She looked up at him and then sighed lightly, causing him to look at her.

" What's wrong? ", Van asked, his eyes full of concern.

Hitomi shook her head and then closed her eyes, " N-nothing... _all_ this time I went around thinking you hated me, or something and that's the reason why you never returned, besides for the letter saying that you were dead.... "

Van bit his lip, " I _don't_ hate you, Hitomi. I _never_ could.... "

Hitomi nodded and then opened her eyes, " I know that now.... "

" Hitomi... about Isabella.... "

" What about her? "

" About her not knowing about her... father.... "

Hitomi blinked and then sighed lightly, " V-van... I -- "

" No... don't say anything. It was I who said that I was going to tell you everything... "

" But Van... I don't want her to know.... "

Van knitted his brows together and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked at her, " And why not? Do you think she'll be _ashamed_ to know who her father is? "

Hitomi shook her head and closed her eyes against the tears that came to her eyes. Van saw the tears as they slid down her cheeks quickly and he bent down to wrap his arms around her trembling body. Hitomi sniffled lightly and then broke down against his chest as he cradled her to him.

" Shhh... what's wrong? Did I say something? ", Van whispered against her hair.

Hitomi shook her head, " No... "

" Then what is it? Is it because I want to know so many things that you don't want to have to answer? "

Hitomi shook her head again, " No.... ", she repeated.

" Well... can you explain to me why you didn't tell her about me? "

" I don't want her to become involved... once they get their hands on her and me, they'll... _kill_ us..... ", Hitomi whispered in a pained voice against his chest as more tears came to her eyes.

~~~~~*~~~~~

(_Author's Note_: **DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN**.... what's Hitomi talking about? _Who's going to kill her and her daughter?_ tune in tomorrow or sometime next week to find out the answer to your questions.... *laughs evilly*.... _MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA_.... whatcha guys think of that one? )


	3. If only he could love her one more time....

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.....unfortunately *glares at the creators who she has tied up and gagged in a corner*....  
Dedication: To all who love me and my stories, and also to those that I love. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! *blinks* No, wait! Don't run away....*lip trembles* I didn't mean it THAT way....*begins to cry*...meanies...  
  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
*~*If only he could love her one more time.....*~*  
  
Thunder rumbled again in the far distance. The window panes on the small house shook slightly and Isabella shrieked. Hitomi looked over at her daughter and smiled lightly, " Honey.... nothing's going to happen. It's going to be alright. The thunder and lightning can't get us if we stay inside... ", she whispered in Isabella's ear.  
  
Van cocked his head to the side and watched as mother and daughter smiled at each other. This was making him mad. He didn't know weither to go and strangle Allen or just leave it as it was, considering the situation was getting a little bit worse.  
  
Hitomi looked over at Van and frowned deeply, " What? "  
  
Van blinked and looked at her. He loved the way her hair slipped from it's place behind her ear to slide across the silky skin of her cheek. Her soft sea-green eyes sparkled in the light of the fire that crackled with life to her side, " Uh, nothing... I was just thinking. That's all.... nothing to worry about... ", he assured her lightly as he lowered his gaze from her face to the ground.  
  
If only he could love her one more time.....  
  
Hitomi's lips went together in a straight line and she sat back in the cushioned chair that she was sitting in. Isabella jumped from her chair and climbed up onto her mother's lap, resting her head against Hitomi's breast, using it as a pillow. Hitomi wrapped her arms around her daughter and gently stroked her silky hair and closed her eyes.  
  
Van sighed heavily and then closed his own eyes as he leaned back in his own chair. Hitomi opened an eye and watched him. Watched the way the muscles in his cheeks relaxed, making his handsome face turn into the boyish one she remembered him having when he was only just a teenager.   
  
' What should I do? Should I go back to the castle or should I stay here.... with her? ', Van thought in confusion as he sighed lightly.  
  
Isabella's small pink lips opened as she yawned. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off into a light sleep listening to the sounds of her mother's heartbeat in one ear and the fire crackling in the other. Hitomi opened her other eye and glanced down at her sleeping daughter.  
  
Hitomi shifted in the wooden chair and it creaked against the floor as she stood up with Isabella in her arms. Van opened his eyes at the sound and looked at her, " Where are you going? "  
  
" To put her in her bed... ", Hitomi whispered lightly, trying not to awaken the little girl.  
  
Van nodded and stood up. He walked over to her and gently plucked the child from her arms. He placed her small head against his chest and cradled her body to his as he held her in his strong arms. Hitomi opened her mouth to protest, but Van shot her a look to not even bother with it.  
  
Hitomi sighed heavily and then wrapped her arms around her chest, " I-it's alright.... I'll show you to her room... "  
  
' How about your room? ', Van thought in amusement, but shook his head, trying to clear that thought.  
  
Hitomi cocked an eyebrow, " What? You want me to do it then? "  
  
Van blinked, " Huh? Oh... no. It's alright. I was just thinking of something else.... "  
  
Hitomi snorted lightly and brushed past him to walk up the stairs. Van followed her in silence, holding his daughter carefully in his arms, loving the feeling of holding something that came from him. Hitomi stopped in front of a door and silently pushed it open. She walked into Isabella's room and went to sit down in the wooden rocking chair that was in the corner.  
  
Van looked around the small room and then gently laid the child down onto the bed, brushing some of the soft black curls away from her cheeks. He reached over and silently draped the light pale blue blanket over the small body before turning around to face Hitomi's tear streaked face.  
  
Van walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. He gently grabbed her hand in his and tenderly rubbed the top with the pad of his thumb, " What's wrong, Hitomi? Please.... tell me... "  
  
Hitomi sniffled lightly and reached up to wipe away the tears, but Van reached up and gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand down onto her lap. He pulled her up as he stood up and wrapped her in his strong arms. Hitomi sniffled again and rubbed her face into his chest, " W-why are you here? ", she whispered lightly.  
  
Van smiled lightly and held her close, " I couldn't leave you.... not again... ", he whispered back against her hair.  
  
Hitomi sniffled and then broke down into tears again. Lightning flashed in the skies and lit up the entire room. Thunder followed closely and the windows trembled again. Van sighed lightly and pulled away from Hitomi to hold her out at an arm's length.  
  
Hitomi looked up at Van through her tears and then looked down at the ground. Van reached out and placed two fingers under her chin. He tilted her face up and looked down into it. Hitomi looked at him and a nervous chuckle escaped her lips as he bent down and tenderly kissed her tears away.  
  
" Come.... I think it's time we put you to bed... ", Van whispered as the kisses on her cheeks trailed down her neck slowly, leaving trails of fire in it's wake.  
  
Hitomi swallowed and shook her head, then leaned it back as she closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his soft lips on her skin, " I... I don't think that's such a good idea, Van... ", she whispered as she felt his hand slowly slid over her stomach and then go around her back to press the small of her back towards him.  
  
Van's tongue flicked out and teased Hitomi's neck lightly as he gently nipped at the flesh. He then reached down and scooped her into his arms, keeping his mouth on her neck the whole time as they left Isabella's room to slowly and quietly make their way down the hall towards Hitomi's room.  
  
Van opened the door and then kicked it closed as he entered the room. He walked over to the bed and gently laid Hitomi down onto the softness of the mattress. She looked up at him and shook her head, " No, Van.... t-this isn't right... "  
  
Van looked into her eyes and shook his head, " Was it right the night of that dance? "  
  
Hitomi blinked and then sighed lightly, " It still isn't right, Van... not now... not ever.... "  
  
Van sighed lightly and gently grabbed her wrists as she brought her hands up and placed them against his chest to ward him off. He brought them up and over her head as he climbed onto the bed and straddled her hips gently beneath his. Hitomi looked at his face and then squirmed underneath him as she felt his arousal rub up against her body.  
  
" V-van.... please... ", Hitomi pleaded in a trembling voice.  
  
' You know you want him again... ', something whispered to her in the back of her head.  
  
Van looked at her and then bent over, lowered his mouth to her ear, " Hitomi... please. Don't leave me hanging... ", he whispered.  
  
His warm breath flowed over her ear and down her neck, sending shivers through her body. She bucked her hips against Van's, " Leave you hanging? You're the one who left me hanging, Van! ", she reminded him.  
  
Van's tongue flicked out and teased her earlobe as he gently guided it in his mouth and sucked on it softly. Hitomi bucked her hips against his again, " Van! "  
  
Van lifted his head and looked down at her, " What? "  
  
Hitomi blinked and saw the same look that burned in his eyes. She had seen the night of the dance; desire and hunger. Hunger for her, that is, " We can't do this. It isn't right for you to be here..... with me too, or Isabella. "  
  
Van sat up and released her wrists, but he didn't got off of her, " Explain to me, Hitomi... why isn't it right for me to be here? "  
  
Hitomi lifted her upper torso and sat back on her elbows. She looked up at him, " You're going to get me and Isabella killed, Van... "  
  
Van lifted an eyebrow and then plowed a hand through his hair, " I'm not getting you, Hitomi.... how am I going to get you and Isabella killed? "  
  
Hitomi shook her head, " It's rather hard to say.... and I'd rather not get into it... ", she muttered as she turned her head to the side and looked at the shelf of books against the far wall.  
  
" Hitomi! ", Van nearly shouted in disbelief. " Don't go and keep things from me... "  
  
Hitomi turned her head back and looked up at him, " And if I plan on doing so? "  
  
Van sighed and slowly got off of her to move away from the bed, " You have to tell me, Hitomi. In case I need to protect you from something or someone... "  
  
Hitomi sat up and hugged her arms to her stomach, " I don't need you to protect me, Van. I'm very capable of taking care of myself and Isabella. I've only been doing so for the past four years.... remember? ", she pointed out lightly.  
  
Van flinched from her words and took a step towards her, " Hitomi.... please. I said I was sorry about that.... "  
  
" And I said that sorry wasn't going to cut it this time.... "  
  
" Hitomi, why do you have to be so hard-headed? "  
  
Hitomi cocked an eyebrow and stood up, " Me? Hard-headed? Van Fanel! You have nerve of calling me hard-headed when it's you who's being the hard-headed one... "  
  
Van cocked his head to the side and studied her expression of anger. He suddenly chuckled out loud. Hitomi lifted an eyebrow and then crossed her arms over her chest, " What's so funny? I don't find any of this funny! "  
  
Van walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. God how he loved this woman, " Hitomi, please....just explain it all to me....I'm here to listen... "  
  
Hitomi placed her hands flat against his chest and pressed her ear to it as well, " V-van.... you can't stay here. You're endangering me and our child. You can't do this.... "  
  
" Then let me listen.... "  
  
" Alright.... "  
  
Van smiled and gently rubbed her back, " I'm listening.... "  
  
Hitomi swallowed and nodded slowly, " Well...after you left, Allen suggested that I moved in with him, because I was so distraught over your death and everything, like finding out I was pregnant with Isabella. After I was settled in properly, Allen and I started to get along really well... personally TOO well in my opinion... "  
  
Van blinked, " E-excuse me? You too got along... too well? Would you mind going into that subject? "  
  
Hitomi shook her head and reached up to gently rake her fingers through his hair at the back of his neck, " No... not just yet. It just didn't make any sense to me... or even Allen... "  
  
" What didn't? "  
  
" The fact that Allen received a letter in the mail explaining that if I didn't either kill Isabella, or give her up for adoption then they would come and kill her themselves, along with me if I didn't listen and did as I was told... "  
  
Van pulled away from her and held her out in front of him, " Kill you and... Isabella? I won't allow it, Hitomi! Never will anyone lay a hand on you or even my own child! I swear, I'll die trying to protect the both of you.... "  
  
Hitomi smiled lightly and gratefully, " Thank you, Van. I really appreciate and so does Isabella... but, while I was staying with Allen... something happened to him about two years after your disappearance... "  
  
" What happened? ", Van asked, not wanting to fear the worst for the older man.  
  
Hitomi bit her lip, " He disappeared as well... in the middle of the night, and never returned the next day. After that, Isabella and I had to move out of his castle in Asturia and we decided to come here.... "  
  
" Why didn't you even bother to come to the castle? You know Merle was there.... "  
  
Hitomi shrugged lightly, " I... I don't really know. In a way I was a little pissed at you for breaking your promise to me... "  
  
Van quirked an eyebrow, " P-pissed? What does that mean? "  
  
Hitomi smiled, " It's another meaning for being really mad at someone or something... or even about... ", she explained.  
  
Van nodded, " Oh.. I see now... "  
  
Hitomi nodded, " Yeah.... but when we came here, we met Rutha and she decided to take me and Isabella in for awhile. But then her house was burnt down and we gathered a bunch of people to help build a new one for her and us. We still can't figure out who caused the fire though... ", she added as she bit her lip.  
  
Van reached out and gently tucked back a loose strand of hair, " Don't worry... it's all fixed now.... ", he assured her.  
  
Hitomi shook her head, " N-no... it's not... ", she whispered fearfully.  
  
Van knitted his brows together, " What are you saying? What do you mean? ", he asked as he searched her face.  
  
Hitomi looked up at him, " The terror isn't going to end, Van. Something bad's going to happen to us again... I can feel it.... oh no!! ", she practicaly wailed as he jumped away from him.  
  
Van looked at her, slightly confused, " Again? Hitomi... you're hiding something from me... I can see it in your eyes. Please.... "  
  
Hitomi looked at him and shook her head as tears came to her eyes blurring her vision and her glimpse of Van as she was cloaked in complete blackness. Van voice called out to her, but she didn't respond, she couldn't respond. She was back in time, she had to be....  
  
She was tied clumsily, yet tightly to a tree with a thick and wide trunk. She could feel the crude, rough rope cutting into her wrists and into her ankles as she watched with wide, fear filled eyes as the hooded figures advanced on her, bearing torches in their hands and strange looking weapons in their other hand.  
  
Hitomi swallowed thickly and tried to scream out, but the gag that they had stuffed in her mouth was stiffling her cries and pleas of help. She looked around nervously as the villiagers standing behind the hooded figures, watching her with evil looks deep down in their eyes.  
  
The sounds of ripping and tearing were heard clearly to Hitomi's ears. A sudden draft of the cool air of the night caressed her semi naked body as she laid tied against the tree, her legs spread, her arms over her head. They even had a rope around tied around her neck.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes as tears of shame and embarassment coursed down her cheeks to land on her bare breasts that were peaked from the cool air. She shivered lightly as one of the hooded figures walked right up to Hitomi and ran a hand along her bulging stomach.  
  
Into her seventh month. That's how far in she already was. The hand slid up to grasp her left breast and squeeze the nipple hard and harshly. White fluid flew through the air, but was quickly brought under control as a metal cup bearing Fanelia's symbol on the handle was placed under her breast to capture the fluid that seemed so precious to them.  
  
Hitomi winced as she felt other hands on her body. She still wore her slip, but her top part of the dress she wore was gone and she couldn't find it anywhere as she tried to scan the crowds without scraping the rope up against her neck. A muffled cry of pain escaped Hitomi's mouth as she felt something hard and jagged bite down onto her right nipple.  
  
Crimson and white mixed together as one as they both were placed in a metal cup. Hitomi closed her eyes against the hungry stares of the people around her. This wasn't right for them to be doing! Why weren't they doing this to the young girl about the age of seventeen who was standing in the front of the crowd, watching her with her violet eyes that burned with an unknown passion, her long blonde swaying to the side with the gentle movement of the wind.  
  
Images flashed before her eyes as pain engulfed her body. Images of him.... her angel....  
  
A shuddering sigh suddenly escaped her lips as he body trembled once before she slipped unconscious, still feeling the ice cold hands over her breasts, her stomach that held her baby, the jagged teeth that had bitten into her breast. It was all there to haunt her, and it still has always haunted her.  
  
The entire scene changed though... the hooded figures were replaced with pink and sea-green lilies that grew proudly in a large field that stretched on and on, forever and forever. Hitomi noticed the change in the air and her eyes snapped open. She blinked and whirled around to look for anymore of the hooded figures.  
  
She found none.  
  
Hitomi sighed a long breath of relief as she sank to the soft grass, hugging her arms to her stomach. A light hand on her shoulder startled her and she snapped her head up to gaze into beautiful sea-green eyes like her own. Small black curls encased an angelic face that beamed and shone with proudness.  
  
Proudness for what? For whom?  
  
" Why are you sad? You shouldn't cry... momma always told me that crying could give me wrinkles at a VERY young age... ", the young girl of fifteen gentle spoke as she reached out to smooth back Hitomi's blood stained bangs from her forehead.  
  
Hitomi blinked and looked at the girl, " W-who are you? ", she asked as she stood up, still hugging her arms to her stomach.  
  
The girl blinked her sea-green eyes at Hitomi. The soft angelic features slowly changed into those of a man. Nicely chiseled features, caring, deep reddish-brown eyes replaced the soft sea-green ones. The curvy body of the young woman quickly changed into that of a powerfully and well built man who had fought many battles in his life.  
  
" V-van? "  
  
The man blinked his eyes at her and frowned deeply, " How dare you call me that!! Bow, peasent! You should call me Sire, or your Majesty... not this... Van!! ", he shouted at her, his eyes igniting a deeper flame at he spoke each word.  
  
Hitomi flinched and backed away from him, " I... I won't do anything... just leave me alone! ", she cried out at him as she turned and fled quickly.  
  
The man was utterly outraged at her courtesy for him, a King! He chased after her, matching her speed easily, even beating her to the edge of the cliff. Hitomi looked at him, beads of sweat rolled down her face as she tried to breath deeply.  
  
" I said go away, Van!! ", Hitomi warned him as he took a step towards her.  
  
He shook his head and was on her in one long stride with his long legs, " I'm not going anywhere. This is atrocious! How dare you not call me Sire! You shall be punished for your many crimes... ", he suddenly added.  
  
Hitomi's eyes went wide as she felt Van's hand on the top of her dress. He suddenly pulled down hard and the dress was ripped from Hitomi's body. Hitomi gasped and brought her arms up to cover herself from his eyes.  
  
" V-van!! Don't! Think about this first... "  
  
He smirked as he stared at her body, " Oh... I shall have fun with you, little vixen... oh yes... ", he whispered ina dangerous, husky tone as he reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, pressing her nude body to his fully clothed one.  
  
Hiotmi shook her head and began to pound her fists against his chest, " Van Slanzar de Fanel!! If you don't let me go, I'll -- "  
  
" You'll what? There's nothing you can do, vixen... you're going to be punished. Every since my wife died I've always been a little lonely... ", he whispered at her as he lowered his face to her ear and trailed his tongue along he jawline.  
  
Hitomi swallowed and struggled against him, but the more she struggled, the more he crushed her frail body to his powerful one. He suddenly reached out, grabbed her chin, brought her face around to face his, as he brought his mouth down to hers and thrusted his tongue through her lips before she could protest or even close them.  
  
His tongue was everywhere inside her mouth. His hand snaked up her front to firmly grasp her breast and knead it harshly. Hitomi whimpered against his lips as hot, wet tears slid down her cheeks. She forced herself to return the kiss even though she knew that this wasn't the real Van that she knew.  
  
He then quickly forced her to the ground, following her quickly, pressing his body to hers, squashing her between his muscles and the ground. Hitomi groaned in pain of the rock that was digging into her back. He pressed her down into it more and a loud cry left her lips against his lips as she threw her head back in pain, trying to gather some air before he wanted more.  
  
' H-hitomi? Hey... hey!! Come back to me.... don't go just yet... come on! Think, Hitomi. Try and get out of it! ', a deep, distant voice shouted to her.  
  
A little jingling sound caused Hitomi to open her eyes, even though she wanted to fall asleep and stay like that for as long as would live. A zipper unzipping followed quickly. The body released her for a second to strip himself of his pants before laying completely on top of her.  
  
Hitomi looked at him and shook her head as she placed her hands on his shoulders - not that it would do anything, " P-please... you mustn't! ", she pleaded.  
  
The man on top of her quickly spreaded her long legs with his knee and positioned himself at her opening. With one quick thrust he was inside of her. Hitomi moaned loudly from the pain and from the pleasure, but it was all too much for her. She blacked out completely.  
  
Hitomi found herself in a strange room. Weird paintings decorated the walls as did multi-coloured rugs that hung from the ceilings. She blinked and looked around as she sat up and ran a hand along her jawline. She then stood up on shaky legs and began to walk around with her arms hugged to her chest.  
  
She was back to normal for the most part. She had her clothes and she still had a large bulge for a stomach. Hitomi silently cursed her grandmother for passing down her special abilties to her. She sighed heavily and stopped suddenly as she heard her own voice echo throughout the entire room.  
  
" ' Quick, Allen run! It's the invisible enemy!! ' "  
  
" ' We... are the descendants of Atlantis.... ' "  
  
Hitomi felt her eyes droop and she swayed to the side slightly. She was going to faint, she just knew it. But why? What was going on that was causing all this to happen? Hitomi's eyes closed completely before she fell back down to the hard ground, a hand over her forehead and the other resting on her now flat stomach....  
  
" Hitomi!! Wake up... ", Van cried lightly as he shook her hard this time.  
  
Tears of frustration blurred his vision and he shook his head. He wasn't going to cry. Not now and definitely not here. Van shook Hitomi again and her eyes snapped open. She blinked a couple of times before looking up into Van's tear streaked face.  
  
" W-what happened? ", she asked, slightly confused.  
  
Van let out a breath of pure relief as Hitomi sat up and stared into his face, " Y-you're crying? Why? ", Hitomi asked him as she reached out and gently wiped away another tear that had fallen with the pad of her thumb.  
  
Van quickly reached up with both hands and wrapped them around her small one. Bringing her hand to his lips, he kissed her fingertips gently, tasting his tears and her soft skin all at once.  
  
" I was crying for you... "  
  
Hitomi shook her head as she reached out and slid her other arm around his neck, dropping herself into his lap, " I-it was all horrible... just... h-h-horrible!! ", she suddenly sobbed as she buried her face into the crook of his neck and clung onto him tightly.  
  
Van's arms went around her waist and he picked her up in his arms gently and carried her over to the bed. He sat down with her still on his lap, " Would you care to explain what you saw? ", he asked softly as he brushed some hair from her eyes.  
  
Hitomi shook her head, " N-no... just h-hold me.... just hold me.... ", she whispered into his neck as she broke down again, the memory of her haunting time here on Gaea over the past four years still flashed across her mind and she began to cry harder.  
  
Van gently and slowly rocked her back and forth not really knowing what to say or do. The only thing he could do was to stroke her hair, whisper soft, tender, encouraging words into her ear, and kiss her temple everynow and then....  
  
  
(A/N**: DUN DUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!! What did that "vision" mean? Was the first part really from her past? Or is it just a future siting that she might have to go through AGAIN? What will Van do with her now? What will Van do to Allen if he finds him? Stay tuned for more chaptes from A little touch of Heaven next week... doooodidoooooooooo.....*waves* JA NE!!! whatcha'll think? Tell me what you honestly thought... pwease? )  
  



	4. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne..... someone else does obviously...  
Dedication: To all those who love me and my stories... I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!  
  
  
  
~*~Chapter 4~*~  
  
  
**Ransom**  
  
  
It was her soft even breathing that had awoken him. He found himself in pitch darkness, laying on something soft that sagged beneath his weight and... someone else. Van blinked a few times, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. When they finally came through, he tried to sit up, but something light, yet heavy at the same time caused him to lay back down on the soft feather pillow.  
  
Warm breath fanned his neck and entered through the opening of his shirt to travel down the length of his bronzy coloured, muscular chest, Van lifted his hand and ended up wincing in the process. His entire right arm had fallen asleep with someone's head resting on it, using it as a pillow no doubt.  
  
Van reached out with his free arm and ended up placing it on something that curved downwards and then went up. He trailed his fingers along the deep curve and immediately realized that it was someone's waist.  
  
" Hitomi... ", Van breathed the name as he bent over to plant a soft, tender kiss to her forehead, inhaling her light scent that she always wore.  
  
With his free hand, Van reached up and gently stroked her cheek, tracing her bottom lipm sometimes playing with it, gently, almost barely touching it as he flicked it up and down watching it, slightly awestruck as how beautiful she was and would always be, no matter who or what said.  
  
Hitomi moaned lightly wrinkled her nose as she tried to snuggle to the warm, powerfully built body for warmth that wasn't being given to her. Van noticed what she was trying to do and he moved in closer for her so she wouldn't have to go to the trouble. He laid there for probably hours watching her make funny faces while she slept, showing the emotions she was expressing in her dreams.  
  
At times her bottom lip would stick out like a pout, then her brow would crinkle in confusion or concentration, or she would sneer in her sleep. The one emotion Van hadn't expected to see coming from her was pain. She had expressed that through the lone tear that slid down her cheek to land on his arm and then slide off that to be soak up by the cotton sheets.  
  
The only time that Van had seen Hitomi cry was when he had gone to the Mystic Moon while he was doing the Dragon Slaying Rite to become King of Fanelia. He remembered it as if it were only yesturday; he stood there, Drag-Energist in left hand and his sword in his right hand.  
  
Hitomi stared at him, wide eyed, mouth open in disbelief as she continued to gap at him before shaking her head hard and then screaming at him. Screaming at him about him not caring about her caring weither he died or not. She had even had the guts to call him pig-headed.   
  
Right to his face! A King!  
  
But, her sudden outburst had shocked him beyond belief and he had felt his hard expression soften as he watched her crying softly for him, in fear that he could've died that night, never being able to experience what it would've been like to feel whole with someone... someone like Hitomi Kanzaki.  
  
Van chuckled as the memory slowly faded away and then he sighed. He has a child. A child of his own who he could spoil and tease and then spoil some more, and maybe a wife... is Hitomi agreed, that is. But the question is... would she actually agree to marrying him after he disappeared from her life for four whole years straight?   
  
Van shrugged that worry away and only replaced it with a new one; What about Isabella not knowing who her real father was? What would she do then? Would she tell Hitomi that she doesn't want a daddy anymore? Or would she welcome him back into her life with open arms?  
  
Hitomi coughed lightly and then flipped onto her side, putting her back Van. Van stared at her back and was slightly surprised when he count somewhat see her spine outlined by the gown she still wore. Van wrapped his arm that she was laying on still around her front and brought her back towards him.  
  
He pressed her back into the front of his body and closed his eyes in happiness as he wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her close, suddenly afraid of losing her, for he had already lost contact with her for four years already.....  
  
***  
  
Hitomi yawned lightly and slowly opened her eyes to find herself staring at the strong jawline of a masculine face that had sleep flushed cheeks, closed eyes, lashes laying neatly on the cheeks, parted lips, pitch black hair falling in front of the face.  
  
Hitomi carefully sat up and tilted her head to the side as she watched him sleep. She absentmindedly nodded her head slowly, as if suddenly captivated with the angel that was laid before her. Hitomi reached over, outstrtched a hand, and placed a soft fingertip to the bottom lip. She slowly began to inch it forward into his mouth, nibbling on her own bottom lip the whole time.  
  
Hitomi must've taken a long blink, for she didn't know what had happened and how she ended up straddling Van. All she felt was something warm and inviting skim her fingertip softly then large, strong hands on her small waist. She was then hoisted in the air and then dropped down on something firm, yet soft if you kneaded it enough.  
  
The hands didn't remove themselves from her waist she her eyes shot open. Hitomi found herself staring down into the grinning face of Van Slanzar de Fanel. He laid there, grinning like he was going to get something as he kept Hitomi straddled on top of him.  
  
" Van! What in the world are you doing? ", Hitomi exclaimed as she began to squirm against Van's sudden arousal as she felt it beginning to throb beneath her, suddenly uncovering a sudden urge from deep within.  
  
Van chuckled and gave an innocent shrug of his shoulders as he firmly gripped her hips and pushed her down onto him, half groaning as he did so, his eyes half lidded in passion as he stared up at her. Hitomi bit her lip from moaning. Oh, how she wanted it, how she wanted HIM. Only him...  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and tried not throw her head back in pleasure as Van's thumbs began to gently massage the insides of her thighs. So close....  
  
" V-van.... we... we can't... ", Hitomi protested as his hands began to make their way up behind her back, causing her to lean forward, towards him.  
  
Van stared into her eyes with such love, hunger and passion that she feeling like she was going to lose her self-control for a moment and rip his shirt from his chest.  
  
" Come now, Hitomi.... I don't think you're going to be able to fight these urges. I've tried all night and I've managed to survive till now... now, I can't wait any longer, and I'm sure you can't either. Can't you feel it? Can't you feel what you're doing to me.... with just one little touch, my whole world changes because of that one litte... touch.. ", he whispered in a low husky passion filled voice as his searching fingers found the zipper to the back of her gown and began to pull down slowly.  
  
Hitomi swallowed and stared at him. Perhaps he was right about that. She bent down, placing her hands on either side of his head as her mouth was only centimeters away. Van stared deep into her eyes and lifted his mouth to grab hers in a kiss, but Hitomi jerked back up and stared down at his confused and hurt expression.  
  
Hitomi suddenly reached down with both hands and literally tore his shirt open. She plunged her hands into the hidden folds of the shirt and felt the flesh, caressing it as she had done four years ago. She then exported her hands from his chest and abdomen to grab his chin roughly and press her lips to his in a new, wild demand.  
  
Van was a little shocked at first but he only smirked, " So.. you want rough, huh? Well... I'll give you rough, Hitomi Kanzaki, and you're going to like it! ", he whispered against her lips as he reached down, grasped her hips and thrusted them down hard onto his throbbing member.  
  
Hitomi moaned loudly against his lips and kissed him deeper, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, invading all the sweet private areas that such a warm, moist cave could hold. She pressed her tongue to his, taunting him to chase her, to play a little game of tag. He did just that.  
  
Hitomi rocked Van slowly, rather torturous as they kissed. Van groaned against her and bucked his hips everynow and then, telling her that he wanted her right there and then, but she only shook her head and rocked him harder, torturing him even more as she continued to rock him, getting harder and agreesive more and more each time.  
  
Suddenly Van shook his head. He didn't want to play her game, he wanted to play his game. This he would be good at. He quickly lifted his upped torso off the bed effortlessly while Hitomi continued to rock him, slipping his torn shirt from his arms and tossing it to the floor as he slipped an arm around Hitomi's waist, causing her to arch it back.  
  
As Hitomi arched her back, Van bent low and scooped one of her peaked breasts into his mouth. Through the fabric he suckled greedily, almost as if he were a hungry babe and wanting food. Hitomi's hands found her way to the back of his neck and there, she tangled her long fingers in his hair and pushed his head down some more, urging him to take more of her in.  
  
Van nibbled on the stiff nipple that poked through the fabric of her gown. Hitomi's breathing came out in gasps now as she moaned everynow and then whenever Van would suckle her or nip her in the right spot. Van pulled his mouth from her breast and looked at her. Her head was thrown back, her soft lips parted slightly in pleasure, her hair all over the place over her head. He like it.  
  
Van released his arm from around her waist and slipped two fingers unnder the thin straps of the summerdress. He looked at her and she nodded her head, never tearing her eyes from his as he memorized every naked part of her body. The two straps now slid down her arms and then Van reached down to tug the bottom of the dress from underneath her butt.  
  
Hitomi lifted her rear an inch or so and Van managed to slip the dress from her body. A cold drift flushed over her warm, flushed skin, cooling it somewhat as Van took in the nakedness that he had loved so much four years ago. She was still in her panties but he ignored that at the moment.  
  
Van licked his lips and then slipped his arm around her waist, arching her back again. He drew her other breast into his mouth and began to suckle that one, this time tasting flesh instead of some laundry soap. His tongue flicked out as he outlined the rosy-pink nipple, taking the hard nub between his teeth and tenderly biting down, receiving a loud gasp or groan from his writhering lover in his arms.  
  
Hitomi bucked her hips against his now, telling him to come in for the kill. Van bucked his hips back against hers and he groaned as he felt his hardness strain terribly against his boxers and pants all at once. Hitomi sensed this and reached down with trembling hands to unbuckle his belt. She pulled the belt from belt holder around the top of the pants and tossed it to the ground.  
  
She then moved down to undo the button and then unzip the zipper. Van quickly flipped Hitomi onto her back and laid within the folds of sheets and blankets that decorated her king-sized bed. He took his mouth from her breast and placed it on hers, kissing her deeply as he tried to slip his pants off with one hand.  
  
No use at all.  
  
Hitomi suddenly let out a giggle and she helped him, eager to get him loose and into the open. Suddenly the pants were thrown across the room, along with the black wet boxers. The only thing seperating them were her underwear which had become wet. Van gazed down at Hitomi and then bent down to shower her face with kisses.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and lifted her face so she could feel them as she felt his hard member rub over the top of her underwear. She moaned with need as did he. Van reached down and slip a finger beneath the white elastic band of her panties and began to slide them down.   
  
Van sat up while doing this while Hitomi laid there watching him closely as he unveiled her womanhood for the second time in four years. He licked his lips in anticipation and bent down low and place his mouth to the wet ebony curls at the junction between her legs.  
  
Hitomi sucked in a sharp breath and let it out as a hiss through clenched teeth as Van's tongue flicked out to taste them, to taste her. It went farther. His seeking tongue slid completely out of his mouth to slid down the length of her womanhood, rubbing up against the little nub that sent white sparks of passion to her eyes as she closed them tightly, moaning as Van began to spread her legs with his hands, never breaking the contact that his tongue had with her.  
  
Van quickly slipped her underwear the rest of the way, off her long legs and chucked it into the pile of their clothes that assorted the floor. He quickly and firmly grabbed Hitomi's thighs and lifted her lower half off the bed, placing the back of her thighs to rest on his shoulders as he positioned his mouth at her opening.  
  
Hitomi whimpered suddenly as Van began to lap her hungrily. Never in her entire life had she ever known him to do something like this. It was wonderful. It was heaven. It was pure bliss! His tongue lapped and lapped, pressing harder each time he lapped her. Sometimes he would even raked the tip of his tongue at her opening and she begged him by whimpering.  
  
Van slid his tongue into her, tasting out her core, her self-being. The more he liked, the farther he drove, the deeper he dug, causing Hitomi to grip the bedsheets beneath her in a deathgrip. In and out, in and out. That was the normal rhythm that they would've gone to, but there was a knock at the door that caused Van to quickly delocate his tongue after it going numb from all the cum he had been lapping up.  
  
Hitomi gasped and then cursed loudly. Van laid her back down onto the bed before covering her up with one of the sheets. The doorknob turned and then the door was pushed wide open.   
  
Rutha looked around the room, her eyes still bloodshot from crying, surprised but not really by the clothes littering the floor. The tall man standing behind her was utterly shocked that he pushed past her and stumbled into the room, his deep blue eyes landing on the two lumps in the bed, covered clumsily by sheets and blankets.  
  
" H-hitomi? ", the unknown man asked, his voice trembling.  
  
Hitomi gasped loudly and slowly began to push the covers over her head to see who that voice belonged to. She remembered it from somewhere but where? As she poked her head out, the first thing she saw was the long blonde hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, then the cold deep blue eyes that the mouth that was set in a grim line of determination.  
  
" A-a-allen!?! ", Hitomi cried out in surprise as she stared at him, mouth almost hitting the bed.  
  
Allen eyed her and nodded, " Yeah... where have you been all these years? ", he demanded.  
  
Hitomi pursed her lips, " Allen! I'm not the young fifteen year old girl you remember me to be. I've grown up and that marriage arrangement was a mistake! ", she nearly shouted at him.  
  
Van's head quickly popped out from the covers and he stared at Allen, reddish-brown wide in surprise, pitch black hair all over the place, " What are you doing here, Allen? "  
  
Allen looked at Van, " I thought you were dead? "  
  
Van shook his head and narrowed his eyes, " That's what everyone thought. But... here I am... in the flesh.... nude... "  
  
Hitomi's cheeks went warm and she dropped her eyes to the quilt. Allen watched her and then brought his attention to Van, " You guys aren't safe here anymore.... ", his voice low.  
  
Hitomi's head shot up and she stared at Allen. Van stared at him as well, " And why not? "  
  
Rutha sniffled lightly and Hitomi looked around Allen's tall, wide form to take in the crying woman. Only one thing would make her cry.   
  
  
' Isabella!! ', a voice screamed inside the back of her mind.  
  
" R-rutha? Are you alright, dear? ", Hitomi asked as she went to get off the bed to go comfort the older woman, but Van grasped her elbow, drawing her back into the bed.  
  
Van turned his attention back at Allen, " Now... explain to us why we aren't safe here anymore? "  
  
Allen's face was grave and dead serious as he reached back into the back pocket of his Caeli Jacket and pulled out a clumsily folded note, " Ransom note.... Isabella wasn't in her room.... Rutha couldn't get to you, she was tied up and gagged in a linen closet in the basement, Van. "  
  
Hitomi paled incredibly and began to shake uncontrolablly. She whirled her face to the side as she faced Van, searching his face as he faced her, " S-she's come back for her.... Alma's come back for her! They kidnapped my only baby and now they're going to perform those h-horrible experiments on her! No!! ", she shrieked at him, tears freely running down her face.  
  
Van's heart slowed down to a rate where he thought he would keel over and die on the spot. His child, his only daughter was missing, and he didn't know what Hitomi meant by experiments. He reached over and grabbed Hitomi fiercely in a hug that would not even stop her from trembling. He himself began to tremble.   
  
Van was scared now. He had never been this scared in his entire life. Hitomi was quickly falling apart and it was all because someone named Alma had taken their child to perform strange experiments on her. Van smoothed back her hair as she sobbed wildly into his bare chest. He looked at Allen and watched as something slid into his deep blue eyes, causing them to look almost evil.  
  
Van now began to tremble.....  
  
(A/N**: And no.... they're going to perform those kind of experiments on Isabella... not the same ones as those that were done of Celena Schezar to turn her into Dilandau Albatou. I'm just telling you now... whatcha think? Pretty tricky with all that sex in the beginning then it gets interupted by some man who's been gone for the past two years, and what's worse! Isabella was taken away.... leaving only a simply scribbled note for a ransom.... What will happen to poor Isabella? Will she become the poor guine pig for their experiments? Will she escape? Or will she just die like the rest of them who get taken away for testing of experiments? Find out next week on *A little touch of Heaven*.... *soap opera* DoiDoooooo (Sorry that it's SOOOOO short!!! ))  
  



End file.
